¿Donde esta Severus?
by Amelie-04
Summary: Todos creen que Severus a muerto, pocos saben la verdad..rnLograra Draco descubrirla.rnLeeanla y dejen REview¡¡¡¡ LEs aseguro que no se arrepentiran
1. Default Chapter

Hola queridos lectores de Fanfiction, hace años que he querido publicar algo especial y por fin mi morbosa mente a trabajado, y espero que bien , bueno respectoa esto lo dejo a su critica no sean muy malas por favorr�¡

Bueno todo pertenece a Rowling(como te admiro por haber creado a Severus),y esto es slash asi que abtengase homofobicas. La pareja es Draco/ SEverus.

¿Donde estas Severus?

Capitulo Uno

La guerra había terminado cuatro años atrás, y la vida de nuestros personajes continuaba. Para algunos seguía siendo como en los viejos tiempos, ya que seguían buscando a los mortifagos y nuevos magos tenebrosos, que hasta ahora no habían resultado ser ni la mitad de poderosos que el que no debe ser nombrado. Pero otros habían desaparecido y la mayoría de estos fueron dados por muertos. Ese era el caso de nuestro querido Profesor de Pociones, que se había dado por muerto hace tres años atrás, y aunque no lo crean todavía quedaba alguien que lo extrañaba.

En un pueblo de Gran Bretaña alejado de la civilización mágica vivía Severus Epans. Su casa estaba oculta en un frondoso bosque en las periferias del pueblo. Tenía una vida tranquila, muy solitaria y todas las mañanas trabajaba como farmacéutico en el pueblo. Y en las tardes seguía indagando en su amado arte de las Pociones.

Una tarde llegó la invitación anual del Natura.

Asociación Natura:

Tiene el agrado de invitar a nuestro vigésimo decimocuarto encuentro anual de "Amos de Pociones" que se realizara en el lugar de siempre a las 22:00 hrs. Del martes 30 Enero del presente año.

ATTE el Director de Natura

Uno de los pocos lazos que le quedaba con el mundo mágico era este grupo anónimo, donde se hablaba de las ultimas Pociones creadas, y del intercambio de materiales para realizarlas. Si Severus iba a este encuentro era solamente porque Natura era totalmente anónima y nadie podía mencionarla fuera de las instalaciones, además solo iban magos muy capacitados en el ámbito de las pociones por lo que nunca había gente de sobra. Podemos decir que solos los grandes maestros de Pociones sabían la verdad. La cual es que Severus nunca murió.

En el campo de Quidditch privado de los Malfoy se podían divisar dos sombras que se movían a una muy buena velocidad.

Jugar contigo me recuerda los tiempos de Hogwarts- dijo Draco mientras trataba de atrapar la snich

¿Y por que no seguiste jugando?- le pregunto su amiga Darmian

Nunca me gusto en verdad, solo lo hacia para ganar a Potter dijo con el ceño fruncido

Así que era verdad que no te llevabas bien con Harry, yo pensaba que solo bromeaban

En verdad nunca odie a Harry, solo lo hacía por mi padre, yo quería que él estuviera orgulloso de mí, me hubiese arrastrado ante Voldemort con tal de que él me notara dijo Draco recordando a su padre

Wow�¡ cada día me sorprendes más, tu preocupándote por la opinión de alguien ¿y cómo es que te revelaste?.

Gracias a Severus Snape dijo melancólicamente.

¿Lo conoces? pregunto una emocionada Darmian

Si fue mi profesor preferido en Hogwarts

�¡Que suerte, él es mi ídolo me gustaría poder tomar sus clases y poder ser por lo menos la mitad de buena que él en Pociones, además es tan inteligente y agradable.

¿De que hablas? Si Severus murió Draco la investigo con la mirada

"Otra vez abriendo tu bocota Darmian" – penso

Por supuesto, lo había olvidado, mi memoria esta cada día peor trato de sonar lo más convincente que pudo aunque Draco que la conocía sintió que le estaba ocultando algo. Pero bueno lo que sea que ella estaba omitiendo no iba a cambiar la realidad de que Severus ya no estuviese.

Severus en sus noches de insomnio iba a diferentes bosques en buscas de materiales nuevos para utilizar en sus investigaciones. Esa noche fue a un bosque que quedaba muy lejos de donde vivía, en las cercanías de Inglaterra. Para no ser reconocido usaba su forma de animago, que era un hermoso cuervo, el cuál facilitaba su trabajo gracias a su vista nocturna. Iba volando sobre los arboles en busca de especímenes raros y de repente ve salir de entre los arboles un hombre lobo seguido de un gran perro negro, el cual no puede evitar conocer.

Black dice Severus arrastrando las palabras y frunce el ceño.

Que maldita suerte me trajo a venir justo donde se encontraba esa bola de pelos. Además como es que Lupin no utiliza la poción acaso nadie se la puede a ser, obvio que Black no tiene cerebro para hacerla, pero él hablaba de personas inteligentes.

Se iba adentrando en el bosque para perder a ese par, y de la nada choco contra una pequeña cabaña.

Mierda, quien me manda a estar pensando mientras vuelo gruñe Severus

Al percatarse que estaba vacía entro para revisar que tipo de persona habitaba en esa cabaña, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una foto de Sirius y Remus sobre la chimenea. Estos dos cada día mas confiados, si no se cuidan un mortifago los puede matar, aunque si lo pensaba bien la idea no sonaba tan mal sonrió maliciosamente.

Empezó a revisar toda la casa para ver si encontraba algo interesante y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse un hermoso álbum de fotos que no pudo evitar observar. En el principio habían puras fotos empalagosas entre Lupin y el cabeza de chorlito con cara de asco las salto rápidamente. Luego vinieron fotos familiares, como recuerdos de Hogwarts, fotos de Harry, es decir fotos que no tenía ningún interés en observar, y en lo último del álbum venían fotos más recientes como el casamiento Potter con Wesley, el nacimiento de Matew, pero hubo una foto en especial que llamo su atención, una en la cuál salía un sonriente Draco, abrazando a un bebe, esta última no pudo evitar sacarla y guardarla en su túnica, era una foto muy bonita y quería conservarla.

Severus fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por un ruidos que venían de la entrada, así que rápidamente y sigilosamente volvió a su forma de animago y salió por la ventana para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Continuara...

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, se que es poquito pero quiero saber su opinion sobre si sigo o no. Bueno besitos y muchasssssssssss gracias por leerlo


	2. capitulo 2

Hola volví con un nuevo capitulo asi q leanlo y disfruten y manden review

**¿DONDE ESTAS SEVERUS?**

CAPITULO 2:

¿Quién esta ahí?- entro Sirius con su varita en mano revisando cada milímetro de la casa, al ver que no había nadie fue a buscar a Remus para luego depositarlo gentilmente sobre la cama.

Ese olor me parece familiar dijo un muy cansado Remus que empezó a agudizar sus instintos lobunos para encontrar al posible intruso.

¿Habrá sido algún motifago? dijo Sirius

Podría ser

Lupin es mejor que duermas yo revisare para ver que se ha llevado y ordenare un poco la casa que ese condenado la ha dejado como un basural dijo gruñendo Sirius

A la mañana siguiente Sirius subió a dejarle el desayuno a Remus

¿Y?

¿y que?

Remus rodó los ojos ¿has revisado la casa?

Si, no hay nada extraño y lo único que falta es una maldita foto, aunque sinceramente no recuerdo cual era luego maldijo su falta de memoria

Que extraño, dudo que haya sido un mortifago este nos habría puesto una trampa, y un ladrón muggle no se hubiese llevado solo una foto dijo razonando Remus

Tal ves tengas razón pero más vale que nos cambiemos de bosque, no queremos que nuestro extraño visitante vuelva ¿cierto, además lo que no hizo ahora lo puede hacer después frunció el ceño

SI, tienes razón hocicos mas vale prevenir que lamentar…

* * *

Severus mientras se dirigía camino a casa decidió que era tonto que Remus siguiera siendo hombre Lobo, para eso él había inventado esa poción, a sí que decidió mandársela mensualmente claro que anónimamente, no quería que nadie supiera de su existencia. Trato de convencerse que eso no lo hacia por el licántropo si no por los desafortunados que se encontrarían con él por el camino, ya que todavía recordaba con angustia la noche que casi fue mordido por Remus. Además hace tiempo que no hacia su más famosa poción GOMOON, la cuál permitía a los hombres lobos pasar en su forma humana el día de Luna llena y poder controlar sus instintos asesinos. 

En la tarde del día siguiente llegó una lechuza que aunque ustedes no crean y él tampoco lo acepte, siempre esperaba con ansias, esta consistía en informes mensuales sobre la vida de su alumno preferido Draco Malfoy. Gracias a estas sentía que nunca había salido de la vida de Draco, además conocía sus amistades, como Darmian una excelente niña prodigia en las pociones, con la cual tuvo oportunidad de hablar en Natura, y también enterarse de su relación con el trío dorado. Aunque lo que más inquietaba a Severus en estos informes no era esto último, sino más bien la vida romántica de su antiguo alumno. En el tiempo que había recibido los informes Draco no había tenido ninguna pareja estable, aunque esto en el fondo le agradaba a su vez le hacia quedar muy confundido por la extraña actitud de Draco, ya que era fría y solitaria, y se le hacia dolorosamente familiar.

* * *

En el mes siguiente a Remus le llego una poción la cual decía que era Gomoon, como no sabía el paradero de la poción dudo pronto sobre si tomarla, así que fue donde la amiga de Draco, la cual era una experta en Pociones, para preguntarle. 

¿Y tu que crees¿es una trampa? pregunto Lupin serio

Darmian hizo varios analices a la poción y luego de un rato respondió.

Wow¡ es una poción perfecta, y es la mismísima Gomoon ¿quién te la dio? Esta poción me cuesta hacerla hasta mí. Si que debes tener un amigo interesante.

Eso es lo más raro, ya que su paradero es desconocido frunció el ceño Remus

¿Crees que la debería tomar?

¿Me lo preguntas a mí, por favor Remus yo te digo que si no la tomas eres un tonto esta poción es escasa y si alguien te la preparo de una forma perfecta y además gratis creo que esta demás decir la respuesta. le guiño un ojo

Bueno, tienes razón a demás si dices que no tiene nada raro, no creo que haya problema en que la tome hasta me ayudaría para mi trabajo en Hogwarts así no tendría que faltar a clases. Aunque me gustaría saber quien me la envía para darle las gracias…

Y así empezó a llegar mensualmente la poción a Lupin, sin que le hiciera nunca mal, aunque siempre se la mostraba a Damian para que la revisara. Lupin pasaba noches de insomnio pensando en quien podría ser. Y un día dijo en voz alta

¡Snape!

¿Cómo me puedes mencionar ese asqueroso nombre en una mañana tan hermosa? Gruño Sirius

Ël fue quien hizo esa Poción, ese olor me parecía conocido por que era el de Snape.

Sirius abrió grande los ojos y grito ¡Estas loco! Sabes que ese grasiento murió¡

´¿Acaso hay un cuerpo que lo pruebe? gruñó Remus

NO, pero…

Pero nada, estoy más que seguro que fue él, a demás si sentí su olor es por que esta vivo.

Sirius no quiso tocar el tema y fue enojado a bañarse.

Esa tarde era el cumpleaños de Matew, el hijo de Harry y todos incluido Draco, que era su Padrino, fueron a la madriguera a celebrarlo. Matew corrió a abrazar a Draco y le dijo al oído para que él solo escuchara encuéntralo pronto ya quiero que llegue. Draco lo llevo a la mesa y tomo esas palabras como un juego del niño. Todos se encontraban en la mesa cantándole los tres añicos cumplidos a Matew, este luego se quedó dormido en los brazos de la señora Wesley.

Los adultos se pusieron a hablar y Harry le pregunto a Sirius de por que tenía esa cara de rabia.

Es mejor no decirte las malas noticias.

Vamos Sirius no me preocupes y cuéntalo rápido dijo un extrañado Harry. Sirius gruño.

Harry miro a Remus pidiéndole un explicación.

Severus dijo

Draco al oír ese nombre giro rápido la cabeza para escuchar atentamente lo sucedido a

Remus…

Remus contó lo sucedido y dijo:……….. así que pienso que Severus nos vio esa noche, entro saco no se que foto y luego a la próxima luna nueva para que no me convirtiera en lobo me mando la poción.

Y ¿En que basas eso lo viste? pregunto Draco tratando de contener la emoción que lo envergaba

NO, pero olí su olor, y no me puedo equivocar soy hombre lobo y mis sentidos son más agudos así que estoy seguro que Severus esta vivo Sirius gruño

¿Y por que crees que se esconda? Pregunto Hermione que luego de un rato se incorporo en la conversación.

No lo se, tal ves no quería seguir siendo catalogado como mortifago penso Remus

Mejor dejemos esta conversación que me causa ulcera estomacal y hablemos del partido de Quidditch de los Chunnes Cannons dijo Sirius tratando de desviar el tema.

Todos empezaron a hablar de esto, claro que Hermione se retiro a cuidar a Matew. Draco paso toda esa tarde taciturno. ¿Podría ser verdad, pero entonces por que no lo ha ido a visitar, estas interrogantes lo asaltaron durante toda la semana.

* * *

Ese día era la visita de Severus a Hogwarts esta la realizaba hacia 4 años, que fue la fecha en que mando la poción. 

¡Tío¡Tío! Grito un Matew emocionado

¿Como estas pequeño?

¡Bien! Me regalaron muchas cosas ayer dijo un sonriente Matew

Lo se, Feliz Cumpleaños Severus le entrega un paquete y Matew lo abrie rápidamente.

¿Qué es esto?

Un libro de pociones

pero yo no se leer

bueno puedes aprender ¿no?

¡Si! Voy a aprender y así voy a estudiar pociones para luego poder ayudar a Noel

Severus que no se sorprendió por el último nombre mencionado ya que estaba acostumbrado a que siempre lo nombrara, miro como un feliz Matew empezaba a relatare su cumpleaños. Severus estaba muy encariñado con el niño, no porque fuera gracias a él nació, si no porque era muy tierno e inteligente y a pesar de ser un futuro grynffindor logro conquistar a Severus.

Bueno se hace tarde y tienes que ir a acostarte, así que me voy

Severus arropo a matew viendo como este se ponia triste

¿vas a venir de nuevo¿Cierto?

Severus sonrío, como no hacia a se mucho y le dijo:

Por supuesto, vendré como siempre Adiós

Y desapareció cerrando la puerta.

Al día siguiente

¡Papá Quiero aprender a leer

Pero Matew solo tienes 3 años, no me digas que tía Hermione te anduvo metiendo ideas raras en tu cabecilla dijo sonriendo Harry, aunque el fuera el nuevo Director de Hogwarts tras la muerte de Albus no significaba que quisiera matar de deberes a las personas.

No, papi es para aprender pociones y Matew le mostró el libro que Severus le regalo

¿Y de donde sacaste esto?dijo

me lo dio el hombre que hizo la poción para que naciera dijo a Harry

Harry abrió los ojos impresionado nunca supo quien fue él que la hizo, pero estaba muy agradecido ¿Y como lo conoces?

Viene a visitarme siempre dijo Matew disfrutando la cara de perplejidad de su padre

¿Y como se llama?

no se

Y ¿cómo es?

me dijo que no le dijera a nadie de él, papá así que no le cuentes a nadie

esta bien hijo, pero descríbemelo

mmm…. No puedo papá no ves que me dijo que no podía hablar de él ¿voy aprender a leer? dijo cambiando el tema

si, por supuesto. Me prestas el libro, te lo devuelvo luego.

Esta bien, cuídalo

Harry salió muy sorprendido, su hijo siempre mostró ser muy inteligente y el creía que era por algún ingrediente de la poción así que eso de aprender a leer no le extrañaba demasiado, pero sobre el tipo que hizo la poción eso si que lo tenía confundido, él lo busco por todas partes para agradecerle y resulta que durante todo este tiempo estuvo visitando a su hijo a escondidas. ¿Y si era un mortifago?. Lo mejor era revisar el libro.

Ron el profesor de Quidditch de Hogwarts entro en la oficina de su marido.

Hola Harry al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry le pregunto que le había ocurrido y así supo que el libro era totalmente normal, y que su hijo conocía al señor que hizo la poción para el embarazo masculino.

Wow¡ Harry. Y que piensas a ser para que Matew hable,eso es lo que mas me preocupa, tu sabes que su lealtad es como la de un hudpullff así que es imposible sacarle la verdad por medios normales, viseratum es ilegal y además es nuestro hijo y nunca se lo daría, respecto a legimancia, peor, no quiero que nuestro hijo nos recuerde así. Con lo que llego a la conclusión Ron que vamos a tener que seguir con la duda

Tienes razon pero creo que tenemos otra solucion, Draco.. dijo Ron

* * *

Draco ese día estaba en la oficina haciendo los proyectos de la empresa, hasta que una gran lechuza blanca, entro en su despacho entregándole una carta. 

La vieja lechuza hedwigdijo riendo Draco

Hedwig disgustada empezó a morderle los dedos

No te enojes era broma, toma aquí esta tu recompensa dijo entregándole unos dulces, mientras leía lacarta.

_Draco:_

_Esta ultima semana a sido de lo mas rara. Hace poco con Ron descubrimos que el sujeto que invento la poción para que tuviéramos hijos, viene todos los mese a visitar a Matew. Aunque no sabemos quien es, solo lo supimos por que Matew sin querer lo dijo. Esto me tiene un poco preocupado, hace 4 años yo lo busque sin ningún resultado positivo y luego lo olvide para dedicarme al cuidado de Matew, pero ahora es distinto necesito saber quien es el que ha visitado a mi hijo. Y por eso te escribo se que tu empresa trabaja con pociones y se que una es la Derquis, la cual tiene los mismos efectos que la que tome, por lo que te pido que por favor investigues sobre el que te la vendió. Hay otra cosa que no te había querido decir y es que cuando me llego la poción lo único que me pedía aquel sujeto en la nota era que tu asumieras el papel de padrino de Matew. Sabes que nunca me he arrepentido de la decisión y no me aprecio mala por eso la acepte y había decidido no nombrártela ya que eres de la familia y no quería que te enojaras pero viendo hasta donde han llegado las circunstancias creo que era bueno que te enteraras. Bueno esperando tu comprensión y ayuda_

_Tu amigo Harry Potter_

Draco quedo impactado, quien era aquella persona que le habia pedido eso a Harry¿podría ser severus? Siempre draco le manifesto el deseo de ser padrino a Severus, a caso eso significaba que Remustenia razon. Al releer la carta vio que la unica opcion era investigar a aquel sujeto. Si averiguaba quien vendio la receta a su empresa podría llegar a su paredero muy facilmente y asi sabria por fin la **verdad**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
